


Muzzled

by nightmooncat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmooncat/pseuds/nightmooncat
Summary: Ciel decides to be a little extra adventurous with Sebastian one night.





	Muzzled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Darkest Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261237) by [nightmooncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmooncat/pseuds/nightmooncat). 



> **Pretty much what it sounds like. This is related to an event from one of my larger fics on here, The Darkest Bond, and is something that has stuck with me for a while since I put it in there.**

The proposal had seemed innocent enough. Ciel hadn’t forgotten the gleam in the demon’s eyes when he’d first caught sight of the strange contraption Undertaker had given him. To aid in Sebastian’s… _problem_. He’d pretended to be annoyed by it, yes. Made some sort of bitter comment about literally being treated like a dog. But then he’d said more and Ciel had burned at the mention of it.

He’d not forgotten over the years the implication. Though at the time he’d been too young, too inexperienced in such adult matters to even think on how he would go about such a thing. Besides, they hadn’t even done the deed once prior to that. How such things had changed.

Now he was eighteen, still rather small as he’d been in his youth but not quite as small. He’d grown up a bit, though he was still a tangle of slender limbs. Though always uncharacteristically mature for his age, he’d become more accustomed to the pleasures of being an adult. Even more so he’d become familiar with the sins.

Ciel loved fucking Sebastian. From the moment he’d first encountered it, he knew that he never wanted to be with anyone else in that way. The feeling of the other’s hands on him. The careful way the demon’s tongue would skillfully lick about his body. Sharp fangs that nipped at his flesh, sometimes too hard, drawing blood. Leaving marks. Mostly he savored the feeling of having the other deep inside him, thrusting in and out, hitting his most sensitive, delicious spot until he ached. Until he was left gasping on whatever surface he’d chosen to be taken on, spent and exhausted and satisfied in a way that not even Gâteau au Chocolate could match. It was simply the best.

It was night and Sebastian had performed the last careful surveillance of the manor’s perimeter. Now he’d moved to close the curtains, tugging the heavy fabric across the tall windows, shutting out the glow of the midsummer moon. Ciel waited, with the covers drawn over his knees, feeling the object resting on the mattress, hidden beneath the sheets. 

Having been offered no invitation from the Earl to share his bed for the night, Sebastian came around to collect the candles from the night table. 

“Wait, Sebastian,” Ciel said. “Don’t go yet.”

“My lord?” The other halted in his motions, glancing over at the young man in the bed. “Is there something else you require?”

Ciel smirked. He drew out the object and tossed it on the bed. Its black and silver colors contrasted sharply with the stark white sheets, bleached to a dazzling hue as they always were under Sebastian’s instruction. The demon stared at it for a mere second before his eyes flicked back up to the other, one brow arched in question.

“Yes,” Ciel said, his grin widening. “I want you to put that on.”

“Oh _my_ ,” Sebastian said. “Feeling a bit adventurous tonight, are we?”

Ciel continued to smirk; his mismatched eyes alight with mischief. Having retired for the evening he’d abandoned the eye-patch and the contract mark shone in the dim light of the room. He regarded the mess of metal and straps on the bed, trying to hold back how eager he was, how aroused he became at the thought of Sebastian slipping the muzzle over his face again.

“Am I going to have to order you?” He purred. The younger male pushed the covers off, one delicate foot nudging the device along the duvet toward the other. 

“No,” Sebastian growled. His eyes had begun to glow with that lustful way they always did when he and Ciel were about to engage in some wicked relations. 

Ciel watched as the demon picked up the muzzle, sliding it on over his head, doing up the straps carefully. He wasn’t entirely sure what the purpose would be, just had wanted to try it out. A lot of things seemed less intimidating and scary once danger was past.

As he stared, it occurred to him that Sebastian would have no control over his mouth. He wouldn’t be able to bite or lick him. Or kiss him for that matter, which in itself was a bit of a disappointment because Ciel really enjoyed kissing. But on the other hand, it gave _him_ more power over Sebastian, and that was something that Ciel could never have too much of.

The Earl set about the task of ridding Sebastian of his clothing. Practiced hands skillfully unbuttoned, unlaced, and tugged each garment off before casting them into a crumpled heap on the floor. Like he’d done it a thousand times. Well, maybe not a thousand. But it was a large number. As always the demon’s body did not disappoint and Ciel pulled him onto the bed, eager to get started. Now if only he could seek to make the other just a bit more helpless.

“I order you not to touch me until I say so.”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed but he complied. “Yes, my lord.”

“Good,” Ciel said. He pushed the demon back onto the bed and observed his prize before him. “Additionally, you are not allowed to touch yourself.”

There was a bit of a longer pause this time, but the demon nodded again. Ciel’s belly pooled with desire. Yes, this was going to be a most excellent game.

He pulled his nightshirt over his head with little fanfare, hearing the demon growl appreciatively as it joined the butler’s discarded uniform. Then he reached over to open the drawer in the night table, drawing out a bottle of oil, purposely letting his own erection brush over the demon’s skin. 

The Earl reached out a hand and trailed it down the demon’s chest, running it along the chiseled stomach and finally coming to rest curled around Sebastian’s cock. The pad of his thumb stroked over the swollen head, spreading the precum already beading at the tip. The other’s hips snapped up at the touch and Ciel smirked. After so many years he knew just how to get a response from the other. He coated his hand liberally with the oil and began to pump Sebastian to full readiness.

“I doubt you imagined how this would be going,” Ciel laughed as he coated his fingers with another generous amount of oil. He shifted back on the bed facing Sebastian, spreading his legs to give a clear view of his hole. “But—I rather like it. I can see why you suggested it all those years ago.”

His small slender fingers circled his tight entrance, stroking it in lazy teasing loops until he grew bored and pushed one in. Regular indulgences made him less tight than he had once been; one finger was barely anything at all. He eagerly inserted a second, and then a third soon after, scissoring them within himself, working hard to hook them in just the right way so he could massage his prostate.

Ciel tipped his head back, lost in the feeling for a few moments. He almost forgot he was alone. _Almost_. When he turned to look at the demon he found the look the other was giving him even more arousing than having three fingers in himself. He withdrew and crawled toward the other, noting how Sebastian’s very skin seemed to be thrumming with the same pleasure he was being denied. 

The Earl slithered up between Sebastian’s legs, gaze trained on the thick erection standing at attention. He groaned internally at the thought, knowing what the appendage could do. How it slipped so perfectly within his walls, making him dizzy on ecstasy. He gave it a few more slow strokes, tightening his grip with each pass, enjoying the groans of pleasure that slipped from the other.

Ciel moved forward still, straddling Sebastian. He very slowly began to lower himself onto the demon’s cock. He enjoyed this position since it allowed him to penetrate deeper, but they didn’t do it as often as Ciel might have liked. However, that night he was going to have things exactly on his terms. Though he tried not to be too loud he couldn’t help the moan that tore through his throat as he settled against Sebastian, the other buried fully inside him.

He began to bounce on the other, slowly at first and then gaining speed. Sebastian slipped easily in and out of him and Ciel could feel the other’s hips rising and falling slightly in tandem with his own movements. He angled his hips, trying to locate his sweet spot. Finding it. Letting out a curse that he was sure no decent ears should hear. 

Placing his hands against Sebastian’s chest, he worked to steady himself allowing them to play and tug at the demon’s nipples. Suck them into wet knobs, blowing cool air to make them peak. 

He continued to grind down upon Sebastian’s cock, tightening his muscles to allow them to drag deliciously over the demon’s length. He raked his nails down the pale flesh of the butler’s torso as Sebastian’s hips snapped up, ramming his prostate with incredible strength and accuracy, given the angle of their position. Of course even staying within the boundaries of his orders, the demon was still able to drive him wild. 

Ciel reached down a hand to cup his own weeping erection. He pumped it furiously, half wishing that Sebastian could help him out but at the same time loving being the one fully in control. He always had control in the bedroom; Sebastian was always carefully attentive to his needs, never pushing him further than he was physically or mentally able to go. Still…

The Earl reached forward and grabbed the metal cage in the front of the muzzle. His fingers gripped it tightly and he yanked Sebastian closer to him, forcing him to sit up further. Ciel locked eyes with the demon, staring at him intently while he fucked himself on the other’s cock. He kept his one hand firmly on the cage, the wiring warm from sweat and the demon’s breath, while his other stroked lazily along the shaft and over the head of his erection. 

_Keep looking at me, _Ciel thought as he angled his hips to stimulate his prostate again. _I want you to look at me until you find your release.___

____

____

This muted requested turned out to not be too long coming. Ciel felt Sebastian’s orgasm, felt the other filling him, marking him in the way he would permit no one else to. In the way he didn’t want anyone else to. He allowed the other to ride out his orgasm, savoring the sparks shooting up his spine as the demon’s softening cock managed to hit his prostate hard a few more times before deflating completely.

He pulled off with a pop, and ignored the feeling of Sebastian’s cum slipping from his ass; some of it sliding down his thighs. His hair was sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck; trembling fingers worked to undo the straps of the muzzle. Ciel lifted it over the demon’s head, hands tangling in the pitch-black locks, bringing his lips down to place a searing kiss against the other’s.

“Sebastian,” Ciel groaned, aware of his own painful erection. Begging for release. “You may touch me. _Finish_ me.”

The demon needed no further invitation. Ciel found himself being thrust back against the sheets, air knocked slightly from his lungs. This was breathed into him once more as he felt the demon’s hot mouth close around him, pulling him to the back of his throat in one go. Sebastian’s inhuman tongue coiled round his heated flesh, teasing him. His hands grasped uselessly at the sheets as Sebastian pinned his hips to the mattress, sucking hard and with abandon.

Ciel’s back arched in pleasure as Sebastian pulled back, almost entirely away, threatening to let his length slip from between his lips. He mewled as the slight chill in the room lit on his moist skin. Really the room was stifling, like the fires of hell, but it was nothing compared to the wet cavity of Sebastian’s mouth. 

The demon paid special attention to the head, sparing no advantage of lips teeth and tongue. Ciel threw an arm across his eyes, bringing it down to his mouth, hoping to stifle the noises as Sebastian’s tongue laved over his slit, teasing the spot with no mercy before poking it inside. 

The Earl’s pleasure had reached its peak and he came violently, hips continuing to spasm with wild abandon as he spent his orgasm inside the demon’s mouth. He could feel Sebastian swallowing each burst as it surged forth, his brain foggy and body shaking. All of his muscles felt as though they’d been tightly coiled and had now at last been allowed to stretch. 

For a few long moments, Ciel could only hear the sound of his own ragged breathing, the loudest sound in spite of his pounding heart. It had been a while since something had left him so satisfied. Sebastian never disappointed of course, it was always a splendid time, but once in a while a particular relation would rise forth to outdo those before it. This was one of those occasions, he supposed.

Ciel sat up to find Sebastian had retrieved the muzzle from where it had fallen and was now staring at it with a mixture of amusement and contemplation. He glanced over at the Earl, eyes warm, having lost some of their glittering hunger. “This contraption has certainly seen some things,” The demon commented. 

Ciel nodded. He grabbed it and tossed it to the floor once again, wrapping his slender arms around the demon’s neck. Pressed his body against the demon’s back. “Indeed. I’m grateful it helped though, in a way. Glad you came back to me.”

Sebastian offered a small smile. “I would always do my best to come back to you. Together until the very end.”

“How long is that exactly?” Ciel asked. He slid off the bed and padded toward the bathroom, listening to the sounds that indicated Sebastian was following him.

“A very long time,” Sebastian replied, pressing a light kiss against the Earl’s forehead. Then he shut the door and went to turn on the water.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you Yana for feeding into the muzzle kink with the Chapter 99 title page because damn.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **y'all can follow me on tumblr:nightmooncat**


End file.
